


【洛士利/郡督】impious

by SiLingLing_400



Category: Robin Hood (2018)
Genre: M/M, Spanking
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-05
Updated: 2020-04-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:48:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23490427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SiLingLing_400/pseuds/SiLingLing_400
Summary: 洛士利已经深深陷入了泥潭之中。他动用一切把男人拴在自己的身边，他才是最罪恶疯狂的那一人。他依然记得他见到郡督的第一眼，还算善良的郡督的眼角是带着笑意的，看起来无辜又单纯。如今这个男人坏到了骨子里了，变成了他的阶下囚，夜夜都要忍受他的折磨。
Relationships: Robin of Loxley/Sheriff of Nottingham
Kudos: 2





	【洛士利/郡督】impious

**Author's Note:**

> ※私设多，女主不存在  
> ※明明只是pwp，我还是觉得写刀怪怪的，又撒糖了  
> ※郡督就很惨，连个名字都没有  
> ※没啥看的，就是搞一下郡督，我变态，我有罪

《impious》  
  
  
  
“我说过我不喜欢这样。”  
  
  
  
男人小声地抗议道，他有些不安地往后缩了缩。他被蒙住了眼睛，无法感知外界的变化，只能勉强用耳朵来捕捉外界的信息。他并不喜欢黑暗，或许说是，他害怕黑暗，因为这总让他想起他不堪的往事。他有一个悲惨的童年，他被那些爵士们用扫帚抽打，他被灌白兰地，可是他从不哭喊。他一步步地往上爬，终于把那些人踩在了脚下。可惜，自从洛士利起义成功后，他的好日子就到头了。  
  
  
  
他听见黑暗中传来一阵窸窣声，感觉膝盖前的床面下陷了一些。他想往后逃，可是双手已经被绑住了。来人抓住了他的手，对方温热的体温吓了他一跳，他不解地抬起头来，脸上划过一滴冷汗。那人轻笑一声，用手把他紧闭的腿分开。男人似乎明白了对方想做什么，奋力挣扎着甚至试图给对方一脚。结果就是他蹬起的脚被有力地抓住，那人就此将他的双腿分得更开。  
  
  
  
“你可真是个臭不要脸的混蛋。”  
  
  
  
前郡督恶狠狠地骂了一句，却因为对方不断进犯的手而颤了尾音。男人依然穿着他任职时的那套衣服，灰色的长款风衣外加一件马甲。他穿的这一身确实很漂亮，如果他不是那么恶毒的话，应该有很多人愿意拜倒在他的风衣之下，替他干刀尖舔血的危险营生。不过就算他已经干透了坏事，依然有人愿意替他“服务”，面前的青年就是一个很好的例子。洛士利慢条斯理地将他前胸的衣扣解开，又慢慢地把他中长的里衣脱掉，最后他身上只剩下了一件薄薄的内衬。衣服被一件件剥去，可是男人却完全无法反抗，只能仰着头，用被蒙住的双眼瞪着他。  
  
  
  
“给我停下，洛士利。”  
  
  
  
“不，”洛士利掰开他的腿，开始玩弄他的下部，“您已经是我的阶下囚了，现在根本没有资格拒绝。”  
  
  
  
洛士利的语气相当冰冷强硬，丝毫没有理会身下人的不适与挣扎，继续用手拨弄着那里。他隔着布料逗弄那儿，上好的布料逐渐被前液濡湿，青年作乱的手不时来个挤压，让男人呼吸都粗重了。洛士利将男人的裤子给脱下了，那条裤子现在有些不能看了，粘液粘在上面，随着青年的动作被拉出丝来。男人有些羞耻地垂下头，冷汗几乎润湿了蒙眼的黑布。洛士利直接用他的双手覆住了裸露在空气中的性器，用粗砺的手指摩擦着柱体，然后用拇指刮蹭他敏感的前口。过大的刺激让男人勾直了脚背，嘴里的声音也有点藏不住了。偏偏洛士利又腾出另一只手来抚弄男人的前胸，被汗水浸湿的内衬露出两点隐约的棕红，看起来更显情色。  
  
  
  
“你这个小兔崽子，小心我杀了你。”  
  
  
  
“您大可试试，”洛士利露出了一个似笑非笑的表情，手上的力道忽然加重了，“不要着急，我每天都会来的。”他把嘴巴凑到男人耳边，一阵酥麻让男人把头歪向了另一侧。  
  
  
  
每天，他怎么敢。他似乎被气到发抖，想要发作却毫无办法，自己脆弱的下身正被他人捏在手里，一点一点地把他逼近高潮。  
  
  
  
洛士利把身前人向后拉，男人一个不稳就靠到了他怀中，身子有些发颤，似乎有些不安地向洛士利的怀中缩了缩，洛士利隔着衣服也能感受到他湿透的后背。这却让洛士利顿时起了兴，如今眼前的男人失去了所有的依靠，只能无助地向他这个绑匪寻求帮助。他的脆弱勾起了洛士利的邪火，他草草套弄一下就把男人弄到了高潮。  
  
  
  
洛士利把手指递送到他的后方，手指抹着冰凉的膏体挤入了穴口。被异物入侵的感觉并不好受，高高在上的郡督也从未有过这样的体验。那根作乱的手指一点点把甬道压开，向四壁旋着想要找到那一个点。然后在他浅浅的戳刺中，男人忽然发出了一声呜咽。洛士利试探地再次按压了一下那点，果不其然把男人逼出一阵呻吟。  
  
  
  
洛士利把手指加到了两根，之后又是第三根。略显生涩的身体被这样开发，让男人慌了神。那三根手指把他操得软了身子，洛士利的每一次按压都会碰到那点。一股莫名其妙的委屈就这样涌上了男人心头，他被剥得几乎不剩几件衣服，浑身湿汗地躺在对方怀里，而洛士利衣服齐整，神情自若。  
  
  
  
男人受不了，呜呜咽咽地叫洛士利停下。洛士利自知男人快去了，反而恶意地加快了手上的速度，几下抽插便让男人射了出来。然后洛士利便脱下了他的裤子，就着这次高潮便长驱直入，直接加深了这次高潮，男人失去了支撑点，只能够把头靠到对方的肩膀上，细密的喘气喷在洛士利的颈部。  
  
  
  
“放松，放松，”洛士利给了他一个吻，“您太紧了。”  
  
  
  
硬挺炙热的性器不同于手指，男人顺着重力坐在他的身上，让洛士利可以侵入更深。男人被扶着腰身不停顶弄，年轻人的手掌捏住他的腰身，他的腰肢上旧的淤青未消很快又出现了新的淤青，一片紫青的腰侧昭示着男人受到了怎样粗暴的对待。  
  
  
  
洛士利又抽插了一下，预感着怀中人的前端有抬头的趋势，于是他抚上男人的柱身。洛士利眼前的这幅躯体正沉浸在他所给予的快感中，难以自拔。洛士利继续着手上的动作，终于让男人再次高潮。绞紧的后穴激着他也一道射出。他缓缓抽出性器，里面的白浊从穴口流出，他没有管。  
  
  
  
他今天的目的不是这个，他有些烦躁地拉着男人伏在了他的膝上。  
  
  
  
男人还没在高潮里没缓过神来，屁股上就传来了一阵火辣辣的疼痛。洛士利把他居然在用手打他。第一下男人还没缓过神来，想要逃跑却被洛士利有力地按住了，麻绳把不停挣扎的双手给勒出了红痕。第二下可就不是那么好受的了，青年的力道越发过分，男人身后出现了鲜红的掌印。洛士利可以感受到男人颤抖得更厉害了，不时还发出几声细小的呜咽，像是一只受惊的兔子。这样的想象助长了他的邪念，手上的力道也逐渐没轻没重起来。他真是疯狂，他把高高在上的男人拉到了尘埃中。他真是疯狂，他竟然会因为男人亲吻了主教的袍角而心生嫉妒。他看见男人恭顺地跪在主教面前，低着眼睛捏起他的衣角，然后吻了上去。然后他便嫉妒得发狂。  
  
  
  
暴行还在继续，男人绷直了后背，原先还挣扎几下，现在已经完全放弃了挣扎，顺从地伏在男人的膝上。洛士利见状，故作温柔的用手掌抚摸了一下被打红的地方，然后又更加用力地落下一掌。  
  
  
  
“您可真是毫无廉耻啊。”  
  
  
  
洛士利的双手抚上男人被冷汗浸透的后背，感觉他颤抖得特别厉害，洛士利的手向前却突然摸到了一手水。哭了？洛士利还在状况之外。身下人却似乎越发不安，很少有人知道他怕黑，因为这会让他想起了他难堪的童年往事，如今却被蒙了眼睛，这已经把他吓得不行了，结果洛士利还不满意，还要打他，这种惩罚让他直接想起了那些往事，黑暗与疼痛成为唤醒记忆的触发点，一瞬间他心中深埋的恐惧被无限地放大了。男人控制不住情绪了，昔日的冷静全部消失。洛士利感觉他手上的泪水越来越多，男人惧怕地往他怀里蹭，似乎忘记了这个人才是罪魁祸首。洛士利有些乱了手脚，他把这个人搞哭了？他竟然把这个人搞哭了。  
  
  
  
洛士利还没来得及多加思考，就听见了身下人的阵阵抽噎声，心中更是一颤，赶忙把男人拉起，看到了他被泪水浸湿的黑布，布料已经贴在了他的眼睛上。洛士利似乎意识到自己做得太过分了，然后他就听见男人叫他的名字，声音里都混了哭腔。  
  
  
  
“洛士利，求求你把黑布解下吧……”  
  
  
  
男人难得用了乞求的语气，看起来是真的受不住了。  
  
  
  
洛士利瞬间软了心，他把黑布解下，看见那双雾蒙蒙的蓝眼睛里闪着无助的神色。男人的脸几乎都发白了，脸上蒙起了一层薄汗。洛士利又觉得自己是个混蛋了。他把男人拉进怀里，轻声安抚着他发抖的身躯，把自己滚烫的脸贴上他几近冰冷的脸。被解开黑布的男人茫然地盯着前方，脑子里还是一团浆糊，只能可怜地缩在洛士利怀里，感受洛士利的双手一下一下地拍着他的后背。  
  
  
  
洛士利已经深深陷入了泥潭之中。他动用一切把男人拴在自己的身边，他才是最罪恶疯狂的那一人。他依然记得他见到郡督的第一眼，还算善良的郡督的眼角是带着笑意的，看起来无辜又单纯。如今这个男人坏到了骨子里了，变成了他的阶下囚，夜夜都要忍受他的折磨。  
  
  
  
“您是我的了。”  
  
  
  
洛士利宣告道。  
  
  
  
然后他听到了对方的回答。  
  
  
  
“是，我是您的了。”  
  
  
  
FIN.

**Author's Note:**

> 罗宾汉起源里面的🚪老师也太辣啦！！搞一下！！另，蛋在里面也很帅嘿嘿。这对嗑起来还是有股韦兰的味道（……）


End file.
